Canadian Leather
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Crossover with XMen and a sequal to 'Leather Bonding'. Wesley and Scott Cyclops meet up at the airport in Calgary and give it another try. WesleyScott slash


A sequal to 'Leather Bonding'. I know the Harley Davidson store at the Calgary airport doesn't actually sell like collars and stuff but we can pretend right? I was at the airport while I wrote this, hence the setting. I also wrote this ages ago and then forgot about it... Tsk. Anyway, enjoy!

**Canadian Leather**

Well wasn't this just great? The perfect way to spend an entire week surely. At least Xavier had had the decency to shell out the cash for first class seats in the 747 that was currently streaking its way across...actually he was pretty sure they were over Canada right now. They were supposed to have a break in Calgary - which had pleased Logan no end and Scott was sure he was going to loose track of him for the three hours they'd have before switching planes to continue on home.

And that, that was the whole crux of why this was not great. He was stuck flying in close proximity for hours on end with Logan. Logan.

He just knew the Professor had done this purposefully and never mind that he had said it was so Scott and Logan could learn to get together and it was for the good of the team, 'so stop whining, Scott, and get on the bloody plane'.

Scott knew better though. This was all some kind of sick revenge for some slight he had made against the man. He'd never pegged the Professor to be so petty but he was going to have to watch him more carefully from now on.

Really they could have at least taken the Blackbird. But, oh no, it's not like they were on some covert operations here, just some mutant peace talks that they were to sit in on and listen to. They bored Scott to tears.

Nearly as much as this plane ride. Logan grunted next to him. Maybe the plane would crash...

* * *

It was all incredibly exhausting. The kicking of evils arse, the being up for well over twenty-four hours... the kid that persisted in kicking the back of his seat. This had been going on for at least an hour now and he swore to God that if the little spawn didn't stop he was going to jump out the emergency door because falling to his death from a plane would be far more preferable to this torture.

He was shoved into the window seat of the jet, legs having fallen asleep hours ago in the tiny space provided by the coach seat they were in. They being he and Angel. Who was sleeping peacefully next to him, oblivious to anything and everything.

Apparently Cordelia got long range visions from the other side of the country when it was deemed important enough. Actually an entirely different country, as they had ended up going to Vancouver.

Now - thank god - they were on their way home and he could only pray that Cordelia didn't have another vision waiting for them once they got back. Wesley really would like to get some sleep after all.

He definitely envied Angel that. Angel, whose head kind of fell to the side and onto Wesley's shoulder. Angel who was drooling.

Wesley nudged him sharply in the side. "Angel!"

Angel instantly jerked awake and looked around wildly. "What? What, what is it?"

A voice came over the speaker and announced their arrival to Calgary where they would have an hour wait before switching planes to get back to LA.

Wesley smiled innocently at Angel. "We're about to land."

* * *

Dead quiet in the airport. The plane hadn't crashed but they were almost home after this so Scott could probably deal with that. As predicted Logan was gone and not to be seen again as soon as they had gotten off the plane, probably ignoring Scott's order not to stray too far.

Whatever though. If Logan missed the plane home then it was no skin off his nose. He was just going to enjoy the solitude while he could.

Which involved finding a coffee shop in the airport - Tim Hortons - and getting a strong cup of coffee to load up with sugar. Maybe not the best plane when he had a couple hours left in the plane as coffee made him jittery and twitchy at the best of times but he really couldn't find it in him to care.

He also couldn't find it in him to care when the next thing he knew he was standing in a bike and leather shop, once again looking horribly out of place just like every other time as he contemplated a new pair of leather slacks to add to his ever growing collection. His ever growing secret collection. Couldn't be spoiling his image for the kids now could he?

And he couldn't blame himself when he yelped - maybe a little too loudly and high pitched - at the sudden hand that came at him from nowhere. And rested on his shoulder.

Looking back, he may have overreacted. Especially as he spun around, ignoring the surprised yelp that mirrored his own and slammed the guy that snuck - walked normally - up to him into the wall.

Found himself staring into Wesley's face. He seemed to be in a bit of pain.

* * *

Angel was gone as soon as they had gotten off the plane. Off to some dark brooding corner to...brood, no doubt. Wesley was too tired to try and track him down and honestly couldn't find it in him to care right now. What he really wanted was to lay out on one of the rows of airport seats and sleep for the next few hours. Only then with his luck he'd keep sleeping and he didn't exactly fancy getting stuck at a Canadian airport.

Besides, there was proving to be a variety of shops about and maybe he should think about looking for a souvenir for Cordelia. He had apparently promised after all.

He had managed to locate a bookstore - Coles - and was flipping through a book that had seemed possibly amusing - How to be Canadian - and he certainly couldn't help it when his eyes happened - purposely sought out - the bike and leather store that appeared to be across from him. Strange how he hadn't noticed before.

Well now that he was already noticing he may as well go in and notice a bit closer. Angel wasn't around to tease him for it anyway or give him odd looks since surely someone like Wesley of all people shouldn't be hanging out in leather shops. Maybe he could find a new bike jacket though...

Only one other person in the shop and wearing what appeared to be a casual suit. Wes felt a little less awkward as he wore similar. The sunglasses were a strange edition though. Kind of like... Oh. Oh!

Instant blush and he looked away and fumbled with the first piece of leather that came into his hands, trying to look busy. It sort of looked like a collar. Oh! ...oh... Dear. He abruptly put it aside and stared at a rack of trousers instead.

Scott was standing right over there and here he was bumbling around like a fool. Typical. But now he couldn't get leather handcuffs out of his mind. Something simply had to be done in this situation.

Stealing himself and squaring his shoulders, he boldly moved, or possibly sneaked, up to Scott. Who didn't seem to notice Wesley at all as he gushed over a bike jacket. It was a rather nice one.

Stealing himself once more, Wesley reached a hand out, intending to tap Scott on the shoulder and catch his attention. Well...at least that had worked really well...

* * *

Scott could only stare in shock at what - who - he suddenly found in his admittedly harsh grasp. Wesley. And he was blushing. Not to mention he seemed a little uncomfortable...

"...Scott."

Scott immediately released the hold he'd had, much to his - and possibly Wesley's if the look on his face was anything to go by - disappointment. He couldn't exactly say that pinning Wesley up against a wall was a particularly bad experience.

And now they were staring at each other in silence. Scott shocked. Wesley awkward. He sort of looked like he could trip just standing there so Scott did the only thing he could and reached out to clap a steadying hand over Wesley's shoulder. Just to stop him potentially falling over, of course.

They locked gazes, as well as people can lock gazes when one is wearing an insanely dark pair of sunglasses anyway, and after a moment Wesley cleared his throat.

"So... How have you been?" he said and then instantly flushed rather furiously with embarrassment.

The laugh that broke from Scott's chest couldn't possibly be stopped and Wesley glanced away. Feeling the moment of shock and awkwardness pass for him at least, Scott spoke up. "You want to get some coffee?"

A surprised Wes looked back at him and nodded, slow smile appearing. "Yes, of course."

Hand pressed lingeringly on the small of Wesley's back, Scott guided them both back to Tim Horton's.

* * *

Of course simply having coffee with an old...nearly complete stranger was never actually simple.

Rather it was complicated and awkward with stuttered conversation that had that underlying tone of expectation. Or maybe that was abject fear. It hovered between them like a cobra about to strike. No surprise that Scott would be the one to push that strike forward since Wesley was, to put it bluntly, a complete and utter coward.

"So... How are those handcuffs working out for you?" And, of course, he put it out there as if he had only been asking Wesley how he thought the weather was.

And, of course, Wesley choked and sputtered on his coffee. Somehow a reply was still possible and somehow he even managed to sound calm while saying, "Actually I was saving them for that 'next time' you mentioned."

So it really couldn't come as any surprise when the next thing he knew a simple coffee between almost strangers turned into an unfortunately quick rendezvous in a Tim Horton's bathroom in a Canadian airport.

Yet somehow he still managed to be shocked. Shocked when Scott took hold of his hand and drug him into the bathroom then locked the door behind them. Shocked when their turned out to be someone in one of the stalls. Shocked when said person walked out of said stall just as Scott was pinning Wesley up against the wall again, though this time far more pleasantly. Shocked - and a little terrified of the possibly insane man - when he **sniffed** loudly and instantly broke out laughing.

"Cyke! I didn't know ya had it in you," the man practically bellowed.

Which shocked Scott about as much as everything kept shocking Wes and he jerked about to stare at the little - and incredibly scary - man.

"Logan, what are-" Scott didn't get the chance to ask whatever question he may have had - Wes knew he had more than a few himself - before the handle on the door gave a sharp jerk and the wood splintered. All three of them jumped back, Scott and Wes with twin yelps, and the small strange man with... a growl? Wesley turned a confused look on him.

There was an answering growl on the opposite side of the door just before it was kicked in by a tall dark and - at the moment - annoying man.

Oh dear...

* * *

Maybe he and Wes just weren't meant to happen. Like getting together was nothing but bad karma and they really should take the hint and just stay away. Far away.

Which made sense but obviously not the type you listened to as the next thing, Scott was being shoved back by a surly Canadian and straight into the thing he had just been contemplating staying away from. They ended up being pressed back against the sinks; staring in bemused horror as Logan and whoever the hell the other guy was stepped closer to each other.

There was a distinctive 'snickt' that was Logan popping his adamantium claws and brandishing them. There was a noise that Scott couldn't begin to describe as the stranger... Scott squinted as he seemed suddenly to be hallucinating. But no, there it was. The stranger turned into a vampire. Which, certainly, was just what they needed.

Try to have a quick grope in the bathroom...

Before Scott could leap forward, stop Logan from becoming liquid food because the Professor probably wouldn't like that, Wesley was leaping between Logan and the vampire.

"Wait, wait! Angel," Wesley glared over at the vampire who looked confused but stopped, "And...you..." He looked to Logan who snarled. Wesley took a step back towards Angel and was clearly trying to keep the brave facade up. "There's no need to fight. I don't think... Is there?" He looked to Scott who really didn't know what to think.

"Uh... No?"

Wesley looked pleased. "Good. You see? All friends here. Of a sort..." he trailed off. They all proceeded to look perplexed and the mood didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. If Scott had felt a little less loss, he was sure the situation would have merited laughing.

After a moment of trading looks, Logan sheathed his claws and the vampire - Angel? - did whatever it is vampires do when they go back to looking human. It was a little fascinating to watch.

Wesley was breathing a sigh of relief. "Scott, this is Angel. A friend. Angel... This is Scott, a...um...old acquaintance," he finished lamely.

Angel was still eyeing Logan with suspicion. His gaze didn't waver as he spoke to Wesley. "Our plane is leaving soon."

"Oh. Well, I... Oh."

A disappointed look was cast in Scott's direction but he could only smile. Sure he would have liked to walk across and kiss the other man goodbye but he was sure Wes wouldn't want that in front of Logan and... Angel? Really? Instead, Scott just smiled.

"Third times always the charm anyways." Which was as good as saying 'I'll see you again'.

Wes seemed to get it, smiling back. "Yes, of course."

When Wesley and Angel turned and left the bathroom for whatever destination, Scott turned a thoughtfully confused look on Logan.

"What kind of vampire is named 'Angel'?"

Logan smirked at him.

Lord, the rest of the trip was going to be long...

* * *

They waited for their call to board in silence, they took their seats in silence, they watched out the little window at the nothing of night as the plane took off in silence.

Wes prayed for the silence to continue. As soon as he did, Angel spoke. Typical.

"So... You often drag guys off into bathrooms for-"

"Angel, shut up and go back to sleep."

Angel smirked.

He was never going to survive the trip home...


End file.
